Modern Ninja
by blackfrost08
Summary: there are some things that you have to keep to yourself, secrets. but what if those secrets are slowly killing you? Blood, love, hate, rage, nothingness. Sasunaru, oc  Sorry!  AU, hope you like! rated M
1. Chapter 1

**One thing people never seem to get about me is that I am not alone. I will never be alone. I have people who care about me, and that's all I need.**

**-blackfrost08**

I knelt next to the bathtub and soaked my arms in the substance inside. I cringed at the stinging, but it was a soothing sting. I could feel the burning sensation from the fresh cuts on my wrists seeping out into the mixture of aloe and cold water. After the sting subsided, I took the linen bandages from the cupboard and wrapped them around my forearms.

I got dressed in my white and black school uniform quickly, not wanting to miss the bus. Before locking the door, I grabbed and clipped on my choker with the Uchiha clan symbol on it. Then I turned the key in the lock and was off.

"Oi! Sasuke-vamp!" Kiba shouted from the bus stop.

"What is it, Inuzuka?" I said coldly. I didn't like Kiba. He was much too energetic.

"Nothing, ice queen, just saying hey." Kiba's lip twitched and he growled at me. I gave him a look that clearly said 'I don't give a shit'.

"Teme*." Naruto greeted me the way he usually did.

"Ikeiki*." I responded in a bored voice. Naruto was also too hyper, and when he was not, it was usually because he had used all of his energy trying to run his fat ass around the gym in class.

Naruto glared at me. Something about me just got to him. Even if I hadn't said anything to him, he probably would have graced me with that glare anyways.

Kiba, wanting to stop the tension flowing so thickly between me and Naruto it was almost visible, turned to me. "Who do you think you're going to get paired with for the history project, Sasuke-vamp?"

I bit my lip as I contemplated this, accidentally drawing blood. I licked it up quickly. That habit's what got me my suffix of "Vamp" in the first place.

"I'll probably get stuck with Ino, or Sakura, or some other freaky Ikeiki fangirl. Who knows, maybe I'll score some." I shrugged.

Kiba barked once with laughter. Naruto shot me a venomous glare, which I countered with a blatant look of indifference. Everyone knew that Naruto had been crushing on Sakura since...forever. I couldn't think of a time where Naruto was not pining after Sakura.

There was a sound of tiers and the bus arived, just in time to save me from the blond's angry glares.

* * *

So, what do you think?

Welcome to Modern Ninja.


	2. Chapter 2

I stepped onto the bus and everyone went silent. I closed my eyes slightly and made my way to the back of the bus. Soon enough, just like ever other day, hurried whispers and scathing looks where shot in my direction. I sighed and sat down by myself. There was no one who I would have enjoyed sitting beside.

Staring out the window, I noticed that all the buildings seemed to be melding together. I blinked, trying to distinguish individual buildings. It didn't work.

My throat started to burn and I coughed a couple of times. Blinking against the headache, I looked at my sleeve. There blossomed a terrible red blood stain. My heart fluttered at the sight. I rolled up my sleeve and looked at my bandages. Clean. So, the blood couldn't have originated from there. I touched two of my fingers to my lips and teeth. There was the blood. Well fuck, this was not good.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and breathed as deeply as I could, steadying my heart. I opened my bag and took out my arrhythmia pills, then dry swallowed a couple. People where staring now. Mainly the timid Hinata, who was absolutely terrified of me. She though I was taking drugs, not medicine. I smirked and ran my tongue across my teeth, staring directly at her. She paled and turned away, talking hurriedly to her cousin Neji who sat beside her.

I knew that this coughing up blood was a serious issue. I would have to stop by a clinic on my way home. God, what would I tell Itachi? He would be so freaked out. I quickly made the decision not to tell my older brother. He would just worry.

The bus stopped and we all pushed our way out. I stuck my hands into the pockets of my black school pants. I kept my arms close to my sides, so as not to expose the splatter of blood on my sleeve. I tried to look as nonchalant as possible.

"Hey! Ice queen! Weren't you listening to me?" Kiba yelled in my ear, slinging his arm around my shoulder. I gave him a scathing look.

"Beat it, mesuinu*." I growled at him.  
"Touchy, touchy, sheath your claws, neko-vamp, I don't bite." I shrugged the dog boy's arm off my shoulder.

Naruto walked over to us. "Guess what I did last night?"

Kiba gave Naruto a perverted smile. He adopted a pedophile-esque voice and said, "You didn't! Oh, Naruto, you bad boy."

I gave Kiba a sarcastic look as Naruto bristled. "What, dobe?"

Naruto gave us a triumphant smile and pulled out a stack of 6 pieces of paper from his bag. "TADAH!"

Kiba and I each took a sheet of paper. On mine was scribbled a drawing of what I though was...a snake?...Maybe... "What is this?"

"Can't you tell? It's you!" Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head. I investigated the picture more closely. The snake like thing did have what looked like my spiky hair. A snake with spiky black hair and red eyes. I raised an eyebrow and looked at the blond. "Fine, it's not that good, but I got your personalities right!"

"You drew me as a dog." Kiba was looking at his picture, turning it this way and that, trying to find out how it looked like him.

I leaned over too look at the drawing. "Looks just like you, mesuinu." Kiba literally growled at me.

Luckily, the bell rang.

* * *

Alright, i think i should put some translations in here:

1. Teme: Bastard

2. Ikeiki: Bitch (Insult)

3. mesuinu: (Female dog)

I think that's all of them for now, if you find any you don't know, comment and i'll put in the next AN.


	3. Chapter 3

I made my way to my customary seat just to see that Shikamaru was sitting there. Sigh, I guess I have to take another seat. As I made my way past the lazy ***ketsunoana, I gave him a scathing look. He just yawned and pretended to shiver. **

** I sighed and made my way to the back of the class ant took an empty table. I dropped my bag and organized my stuff so that it takes up the entire space. Most of my things where embroidered with the red and white Uchiwa, the symbol of the Uchihas. I picked up my pencil and a piece of paper and started doodling. I wasn't really paying attention to what my pencil was doing, so when I realized that I had doodled a picture of two guys ravishing each other, I quickly folded it up and shoved it in my bag. What the hell was my subconscious thinking? Actually, it was a pretty good picture.**

** "Everyone, to your seats." Iruka Sensei ordered as he walked in. Everyone sat down. " Listen up. Today I'm going to put you all into groups of three for your history project. The plan for this project is that you choose a major part of Japan's history and discuss it in length. Marks will be given for creativity, accuracy, and what your classmates though of it. Here are the groups: 1) Sakura, Gaara, Gonkuro. 2) Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji. 3) Sasuke, Kyuu, Naruto-" **

** Iruka was cut off by Naruto's scream of bewilderment and horror. "Iruka Sensei! How could you put me with that teme!" **

** "Watch your language, Naruto." Iruka scolded. "I've put everyone's strengths and weaknesses in my choices. The strongest student, Sasuke, with the weakest, Naruto."**

** Naruto glared at me from his seat in the front of the room. I raised an eyebrow and gave him a questioning look. I hated Naruto because he was to energetic, but I have no idea why Naruto hates me. I don't think I've done anything to him that might cause him to hate me so much...besides the normal calling him an idiot, etc.**

** And then there was Kyuu Ketsuki. An all-out gothic chick. She hated the world and everyone in it, but she hadn't gone fangirl on me yet, so that was a check in her favor. I never really talked to her, but I guess I could give her a chance.**

** Sensei finished saying the teams and we where all dismissed. I sat in my chair, unwilling to move. If Kyuu and Naruto wanted to work on this project they would have to come to me. They did. Kyuu took the seat next to me and Naruto brushed all my stuff away from in front of me and sat there instead. "So... what's the plan?" Kyuu said turning to me.**

** "Why do you assume that I have a plan?" I said, looking directly into her brown eyes with my black ones. **

** She shrugged. "Because you seem like the most likely one of the three of us to have a plan."**

** Naruto cleared his throat. "Teme."**

** "Baka." I responded simply.**

** "Teme." He replied. **

** We sat there, glaring at each other when suddenly Naruto was launched forward. "Oh, sorry, did ****I bump someone?" Konkuro asked, looking behind him only to see Naruto's lips locked with mine. A shiver of heat ran through me. I wanted to scream, but Naruto was leaning on me and I couldn't move. After what seemed like an eternity Naruto broke us apart. We sat there for a moment, then we both broke out into fits of coughing and spluttering.**

** " Naruto...you die now!" I growled. **

** "My purity! How dare you!" Naruto was still coughing when suddenly my group of deranged fangirls appeared.**

** "Naruto, how dare you steal Sasuke's first kiss!" Sakura shouted at the blond, cracking her knuckles.**

** Two seconds later Naruto was bruised and moaning, sitting on the floor. "I don't have any ideas." he groaned, rubbing the bump on his forehead.**

** "Me neither." Kyuu sighed. The class was almost over and we still didn't have anything done. Suddenly, it was like a light went on behind Kyuu's eyes. "I know."**

** " What?" Naruto and I asked in unison.**

** "Ninjas."**


End file.
